


There is a thin line between love and hate

by yuuwaku



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, Thorinduil - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Thranduil, Everybody Lives, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Locked In, Love/Hate, M/M, Mirkwood, Plot Twists, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Revenge, Smut, Top Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuwaku/pseuds/yuuwaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwarfs and elves where both tired, tired of their stubborn kings and that Thorin and Thranduil couldn't be in the same room without yelling like they were about to kill each other, so dwarfs and elves create a plan to solve this problem once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anki_Shai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anki_Shai/gifts).



> Hi!! The other day I realized there's more barduil fics than thorinduil in AO3... and well, Anki_Shai and I are resolved to change that (or at least try it lol) so here it is, my oneshot for the challenge I call "WE NEED MORE THORINDUIL FICS!!" feel free to join our challenge ;D
> 
> Thanks to my lovely BETA LondonFan!! :D
> 
> Anki_shai, this work goes for you, as a thank you for all your amazing thorinduil and richlee fics ;)

It's been a whole year since the Battle of the Five Armies had happened, and dwarfs and elves where both tired, tired of their stubborn kings. Never mind both rises were now working together in peace, never mind the war was all behind them, never mind both realms were growing in prosperity; Thorin and Thranduil couldn't be in the same room without yelling like they were about to kill each other.

Something had to be done in order to stop this crazy and childish animosity between them, so Thorin's company and the elves of Mirkwood came up with an idea to solve this problem once and for all.

Thorin and his friends were now arriving at Mirkwood - they had been called in for an important meeting with the high lords of Mirkwood; and as always, they were welcomed by the guards at the entrance.

"Mae govannen, King Under the Mountain and his friends, welcome to the Woodland Realm once more. Our King and lords shall receive you for the meeting in a few moments. Since the matters of it are to remain secret, we ask for only King Thorin to come with us to the meeting room. We beg for the rest of the company to not take offense and to wait patiently in the hall room till the meeting is over."

Of course the dwarven company complained  - a well played performance-, until they agreed reluctantly. Eventually, the company saw how Thorin followed the elves to the meeting room with a smirk upon their faces. The plan had started.

"Are you sure the meeting room is this way? Don't think it was this deep last time I was here," Thorin mumbled, suspicion rising in him.

"This one is a secret meeting room, my Lord," a guard replied.

Thorin quirked a brow but said nothing else.

A couple more flights of steps and the elven guard stopped. "Here it is, please, wait inside."

Thorin did as told, not without gazing at the guard elf in distrust before stepping in.

The room was dark, only illuminated by a couple of torches held on the stone wall. In the middle of the room rested a wood table, ornated  with leaves, surrounded by chairs. That room hadn't been in use for ages. Suddenly the door closed and he could hear the clinging of keys. They had locked Thorin in.

Thorin yelled of course, yelled and insulted those bloody elves with all he had got, only to be ignored by whoever was behind the thick wooden door.

It took about one hour to hear the door opening again, unfortunately though, Thorin hadn't been fast enough to reach the exit, and that was because he was shocken when he realized that another figure had been thrown inside with him, another figure that was none other than the elven king himself.

"You bastards!! What have you done to me!! I will never, ever forgive you!! Wait until I put my hands on you!!" Thranduil was totally enraged, and Thorin couldn't blame him because apparently they drugged him -his body was partially paralyzed.

"We're so sorry, oh King Thranduil!!" The poor guards were clearly terrified by the threat of their king. "We just want you and king Thorin to make pace!"

"Yes, that's it!" That was Dwalin's voice. "You two won't leave this room until you resolve this idiotic argument you have. So let us know once you solved your issues so we can let you out." There was no room for discussion, judging by the one of his voice. 

"You little... how dare you!" Now it was Thorin's turn to complain out loud.

"You heard it, Thorin, no way out until you resolve this like two adults, and that's final!" And after making sure the door was locked and there was no way out of the room, dwarfs and elves left their kings there.

"I can't believe it! How dare they...! I'm going to have my revenge when this is over!" There was no reply.

Suddenly a giggle caught Thorin's attention, he looked down at Thranduil, to find him still lying on the floor, laughing. The elf covered his mouth to silence the sound of his laugh.

Thorin rolled his eyes in amusement, he bit his lower lip, preventing his own laugh shaking his head.

Slowly Thorin approached Thranduil, sitting by his side.

"Are you well?"

Thranduil nodded, still laughing.

"I can't believe they did this to us," Thorin grinned.

"Me neither." There were almost tears of laughter in the corner of the elf's eyes. "They really think we can't stand each other...!"

"And can you blame them? We've been only yelling at and insulting each other when we're in the same room in front of them."

Thranduil couldn't hide a twisted smirk "If only they knew..." The elf nibbled at Thorin's earlobe slowly.

Thorin hummed in pleasure. "But they don't, so," another nibble, "we have to keep pretending..."

"Hating you it's so hard... meleth nîn."

Thorin smiled.

Truth is they did hate each other for a good while, but that was until finding out they'd been madly in love with each other for years and that all that animosity was nothing else but a facade to hide their true feelings. This love was a secret they kept, their secret.

"I missed you..."

"Did you?" There was a fake innocent smile on the elf's lips "Why don't you show it to me, king under the mountain? Show me how much you've missed me." Thranduil bit his lower lip as a silent invitation. Thorin smirked back before claiming the elf's mouth in a hungry, open-mouthed kiss. "That's a good start, my king."

"Wait until I show to you how much every vein of my body dies for your touch."

Aware that his elf was still under the effect of some sort of drugs -fortunately though, the effect was disappearing, Thorin wrapped his strong arms around Thranduil's waist and carried him to the table, tossing a chair out of their way. Before the dwarf could move away, he was trapped by the long legs of the elven king. Thranduil's expert fingers were now caressing those muscular forearms of the dwarf, the caresses seductively traveled over his chest until they reached the flaps of the coat. That piece of clothing was discarded easily, soon reaching the floor with a plop.

Those white perfect hands kept doing their work, now undoing the cordon of the blue robe. Thranduil's eyes widened at the view of that well toned chest, now partially seen.

"I think now it's my turn, love." With that said, Thorin leaned over Thranduil's neck, devouring it with kisses. A deep, red mark was left there.

Moans of pure bliss left Thranduil's mouth unceasingly."Oh my...!" Thorin's hand's where everywhere on Thranduil's body now, taking off his beautiful robe and leggings in fast movements. Thorin took his time to observe the exposed white skin in front of him, Thranduil's body was a beautiful image.

"You're so..."     

"Beautiful?" Was the cheeky response from the elf, that answer gained a grin from the dwarf.

"You vain..." But soon the rest of the words Thorin planned to say were forgotten under the intense stare of his elf. The dwarven king swallowed hard once more before resuming his previous activities exploring his lovers body.

The intense heat Thorin was feeling in his pants was growing in equal measure to his desire to possess that exquisite body of Thranduil's.

"Thorin..." The elven king was starting to feel impatien. "I want you... I need you..."

The pulse in his groin couldn't be ignored any longer, so Thorin undressed himself as quickly as he could under the bright eyes of the elf. Now both were completely naked.

Thorin didn't need to ask for Thranduil to open his mouth, the moment the elf felt two of his lover's fingers caressing his lips, he knew exactly what to do. With a fast move, he took both fingers in, rolling and sucking the fingertips, impregnating them with his warm spit. Thorin didn't missed a glimpse of it, that look was extremely hot. Once both fingers were well lubricated, he removed them, not without leaning in for another deep kiss, all mouth and tongue. They were both panting hard when they parted to breathe needed air back into their lungs.

Soon enough, Thorin moved the lubricated fingers to the elf's entrance. With a teasing move, one was pressed into the warm cave that was Thranduil's tight hole. A low groan left his delicate mouth - unfortunately, it had been a while since they got intimate, so the slight pain was unavoidable.

"Thranduil?" The elf opened his eyes and looked back at Thorin's concerned gaze. Never mind his dwarf was tough, bad tempered and stubborn like no other, but when they were alone, Thorin was always caring in everything concerning his lover.

"I'm good, meleth nîn..." And to put emphasis on his words he leaned over to kiss Thorin's lips again, but this time in a sweet, brief kiss. "Don't stop, Thorin, I want to feel you..."

And Thorin obeyed. Another finger joined his twin and now moans of pleasure were all Thranduil could vocalize. Once it got easier to pull inside and out, Thorin let out his intrusive fingers and with a final stare that asked for permission, he entered Thranduil's body.

Thorin couldn't help a low moan at the strong feeling of his member being squeezed in such a delicious way. Thranduil's warm body was welcoming him in, like if this was where he belonged.

The first thrusts were slow, letting his lover to get used to the feeling. Still, Thranduil was a demanding partner and now, with all his limbs finally being able to move at their own will, the elven king pressed his legs around Thorin's buttocks at the same rhythm as the thrusts.

Thorin didn't even need to touch his lover's member, his length was pulsing in pleasure between their bodies.

"God...! You feel so... good...!"

Thranduil arms were resting on Thorin's nape, such overwhelming pleasant feeling was driving him crazy.

"Thorin..."

The dwarf didn't need to ask, he knew exactly what his lover wanted. His strong hands were now stroking Thranduil's length in compassed movements along with the thrusts, the moans were loud and desperate, asking for more friction if even possible.

The squeeze on his cock was almost unbearable but at the same time pleasant like nothing else. "My love... I..." Thorin increased the speed of the thrusts as much as possible.

"Come for me."

Thorin took the elf's chin gently, assuring he was looking him straight in the eye while they came; one spending his seed inside Thranduil, and the other coming in the middle of their bodies.

After a couple of more post-coital spasms, Thorin fell over Thranduil with a blissful smile on the lips, being immediately wrapped in a tight hug.

After some moments of rest, Thorin parted from the elf to collect their clothes and make an improvised bed on the floor. It didn't matter that Thranduil could freely move now, Thorin wrapped and lifted his body to put him gently upon their clothes. Thranduil took the chance to trap his thin lips again in a soft, long kiss.

"Love you..." Thranduil whispered softly into  Thorin's ears. His eyes were closing, too tired and content to keep them open.

The dwarf approached closer to the elf's body, and partly covered their bodies with his coat ."Love you too... now sleep, my love." And with one last kiss on the cheek both fell asleep, totally forgetting about being locked in that room by their friends.

 

***

 

It was early when Dwalin opened the door the next morning. Maybe a whole night would have had the wanted effect and now both kings would have finally put their differences aside?

What his eyes first saw though, was nothing short of Thorin and Thranduil sleeping together in a tight embrace... pretty much naked, after spending what surely had been a very passionate night together.

Dwalin's jaw dropped even more when Thranduil moved in his dreams, getting impossibly closer to the dwarf king while mumbling "Thorin..." with a blissful smile upon his lips.

Balin entered the room and soon understood the silence coming from his brother.

"I think they owe us an explanation."

"And a very good one, indeed..."

With that said, both brothers left the room, leaving the two kings sleeping in each other's arms oblivious of what the morning will bring to them. It would be surely a long, long day for Thorin and Thranduil...

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Some of you have requested me to follow this story, wondering how the dwarfs would tell our lovebirds that they've discovered their love affair ;). Well, I'm happy to anounce you that thanks to my dearest friend Advanquiel, we came up with the continuation of this story. The 3 chapter is already written as well so expect another update soon.  
> Thank you to my lovely Beta LondonFan, you're awesome!

 

"No way"

"It... it can't be!"

"I don't believe you!"

Those were some of the things the dwarves and the elves uttered when Balin and Dwalin explained to them what they had just seen early in the morning in the dungeons.

"Believe me, I saw it with my own eyes." Dwalin shook his head trying to not remember the view but failing spectacularly. "Thorin and Thranduil naked, holding each other in their arms!"

"But... But... you have to be wrong. There has to be a reasonable explanation for this!" Ori said with an unbelieving gaze.

Balin sighed. "My brother might be a bit of a clown sometimes but I swear to you, lads, it is true."

"Mahal!"

"I still can remember how king Thranduil snuggled closer to Thorin, whispering his name with that dreamy expression on his face..." Dwalin shivered horrified.

"Once I stop and think about it, my king usually sent us away every time king Thorin came to a meeting here in Mirkwood..." Galion mumbled rather thoughtfully.

"What?!"

"Well... err... my king said he didn't want us to deal with their fights." Galion voice was getting lower due his own embarrassment. "But I  can assure you, once we closed the doors of the throne room they actually did shout at each other..."

Balin quirked a brow suspiciously. "What kind of shouting exactly?"

"We don't know! We elves don't spy on our own king, my lord..." Judging by the red tone Galion's pointed ears were taking on, he was becoming well aware of what might had been the source of all those echoed cries behind the thick doors of the throne room, -and not precisely a fight. "We thought they were yelling at each other because they were having a fight..."

"And they were having sex instead," Bofur declared happily.

The elves gasped, clearly scandalized at having too much information for their own taste.

"You can bet the few times your elven king had come to our mountain those two had night meetings in between," Dori added with a smirk.

A young elf guard covered his mouth dramatically - imagining his own king having wild sex sessions either in Mirkwood's throne room or even in Erebor was too much to handle.

"This means our kings must have been together for a good while," Balin stated in realization and everyone present nodded in agreement.

"Well, but... isn't it sweet that Thorin had fallen in love finally? Plus, I bet king Thranduil has been alone for many years as well, it's a good thing they have found love in one another, isn't it?" Ori stated with a dreamy expression to what the elves nodded contently.

"You're such a romantic, Ori. I'm glad for Thorin indeed, but this doesn't change the fact that they tricked us, and I think it's about time to make them taste their own medicine," Nori stated with an evil smile upon his face.

 

***

 

Thranduil felt the soft touch of a hand caressing his cheek. Still not wanting to wake up, he snuggled closer to the warm body of his lover and purred Thorin's name.

"Wake up, my love."

The elf smiled at the sweet tone of Thorin but remainded there, still and quiet.

"Your highness doesn't want to get up?"

"No, I'm completely fine laying like this."

Thorin's low laugh filled the chamber. "And will your majesty be this fine when our imprisoners come to find us like this?"

Thranduil eyes widened at the realization. "Oh Valar! We need to get dressed before someone enters!"

"Exactly what I said." But Thranduil wasn't paying attention - he was busy looking for his clothes which were spread all over the floor. One by one he put his gowns on in a rush. Thorin smiled, enjoying the sight of his lover trying to button up his clothes but failing at the try due to the nervousness.

"Tsk, dammit."

"Here," Thorin said getting closer Thranduil and helping him to button up. The elven king observed closely how the expert hands, -he knew way too well how expert those hands could be-, buttoned one by one the remaining buttons of the upper part of his gowns.

"Thank you..." Thranduil mumbled in appreciation.

Thorin didn't reply but pointed with the fingertip of hisdex finger tos own thin lips. Thranduil sighed, shaking his head in amusement "You're such a spoiled lad."

"But you love me anyway."

"Don't you ever doubt it, meleth nîn." And with this, Thranduil gave in and leaned over to kiss Thorin on the mouth. The kiss brought them flashes of last night and the passion intensified when Thorin nibbled on Thranduil's lower lip. Once both tongues were dancing together in a delicious fight for control, everything else was forgotten and just the two of them existed. Or that's what they thought until the clinking sound of keys behind the door made them draw away quickly.

What Dwalin and a couple of elves guards found there was very different of what his eyes saw hours earlier. Thranduil and Thorin were sitting in the opposite corners of the dungeon, both arms crossed and impassive expressions upon their faces. Putting on his best actor skills and fighting against the laugh, Dwalin spoke.

"Well?"

Silence.

"Do we have to keep you here for another night?"

"It won't be necessary," Thranduil was the first to speak. "Your king and I agreed on acting in a more civilized way from now on."

"Is that so?" Dwalin raised an eyebrow "Haven't you anything to say, Thorin?"

Thorin growled. "The elf is right."

If Dwalin hadn't witnessed their love with his own eyes, he would have thought the animosity between the kings was still there, but the dwarf wasn't going to buy it anymore, no sir. Still, as dwarves and elves agreed before, Thorin and Thranduil would get a taste of their own medicine, and the plan was going to start right now.

"Okay, I'll believe you. We hope you've learned the lesson," Dwalin said.

"And I hope you won't dare to do anything like this in the future again or I'll shall kill you with my own hands," Thranduil said, all smiles, to the elves and Dwalin. "And now, if you'll excuse me, I'll have a good long talk with the rest of my servants."  

"Don't think I don't want to kill all of you, Dwalin," Thorin stated before leaving the dungeon himself.

"You may, especially after what we have planned," the dwarf said when Thorin couldn't hear him any longer.

 

***

 

"What?!"

"It is the law my lord."

"But I never heard of such a thing!"

Balin pointed at the scroll. "Here, you see?"

Thorin grabbed the scroll and read it closely. "No, no, no."

"There is the royal sign of Durin. You know how important it is for us to follow the law."

"But... but... how is it possible that I've never heard of this law before?" Thorin asked, agitated.

"Well, it's because it was an amendment your grandfather made shortly before his death."

Thorin's face was pale now. "How am I suppose to follow this law? I can't!"

"The law is clear, Thorin." Balin took the scroll and read what was in it solemnly: "If the heir of Durin is not married after a three years after his coronation, he will lose the right to rule the Lonely Mountain and the Erebor Realm. Let me remind you, the time will expire within a month."

"Nonsense! How am I suppose to get married in a month?"

"You don't have to worry, Thorin, the council agreed that a political wedding will be the best option since you don't have a fiancé or even anyone you are romantically interested in... " Balin waited to see some reaction from his king and it came, of course it came. Thorin was visibly upset, obviously fighting with himslef if it would be wise to reveal right now that he did have someone who he was interested in -very interested, and in love, yes sir-. However, Thorin remainded silent.

"We had already chosen someone for you to wed with, it will be your cousin Dáin."

"What?!"

Balin had to bite his lower lip to prevent himself from laughing out loud.Thorin looked utterly horrified.

"That marriage won't offend anybody and will be quite convenient, I must say," Balin continued.

"I... I shall think about this." Obviously Thorin didn't need to spend even a second to know for certain he wouldn't get married to his cousin, thank you very much, but what he needed now was time, time to go on a quick trip to Mirkwood and explain everything to his elven lover.

Thranduil was going to kill him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I'm still overwhelmed by the positive response of this fic, you guys are amazing <3  
> As promised here it is chapter 3, in this episode the beginning of Thorin and Thranduil love story is explained, hope you'll like it as well :) I shall warn you, there's a lot of fluff here... :P  
> I'll update as soon as possible, stay tuned. As for my other Thorinduil fic, I haven't forgot it, don't worry hope to update that one soon as well.

Thorin was riding to Mirkwood, still afraid of what Thranduil's reaction would be to the "new" law he had just found out about having to get married to remain the king of Erebor. Only one thing was for sure, his lover wouldn't like this in the slightness.

Despite all that, Thorin sighed happily, the mere thought of Thranduil brought a peaceful joy to his heart, who would have thought it? Thranduil and him being happily in love...

Everything had started three years ago right after the victory of the Battle of the Five Armies, and during one of the visits Thorin had paid to Mirkwood. The dwarf king had to go there against his own will, the necessity of the supplies exchange between Erebor and Mirkwood made him deal with that meeting for his peoples sake.

The animosity between the kings was famous even beyond Rhovanion, and as it could not be otherwise, Thorin and Thranduil had started the session on the wrong foot. In fact, the atmosphere had been so bad that the rest of the elves who attended the meeting had decided to leave them alone, unable to stand the yelling in the room a minute longer.

Once the doors were closed behind them things got even worse and both kings stood up and kept shouting, now face to face.  
"You're so selfish!" One said "Why do you think everything is about you?!"

"What?! And you're the one to talk? All you do is speak about what your people and you want!! What about the other's needs, huh? We can't make an agreement. And now, get out of my sight, Thorin, don't make me waste my time!"

The dwarf, totally enraged by then, stepped even closer to Thranduil, staring him right in the eyes in an attempt to intimidate the other, which didn't work of course.

"How dare you...!" Thorin growled, clenching his fits, getting even closer to the elf. Thranduil's eyes were shining vividly.

"All right, your majesty..." Thranduil spit, all irony. "What do you propose we do then, how can we resolve this once and for all?"

What happened then was... well, to make it short; Thorin had pulled the elf towards his body, eyes travelling from those intense blue orbs to that rosy mouth... and the next second, Thranduil's lips were kissed by Thorin with such passion and desire that despite his initial surprise, the elf didn't dare to break the contact until the kiss ended. 

"What-what was that...?" Thranduil asked completely confused, still breathing hard, rage completely gone by then.

Thorin seemed as surprised as him, even though he was the one who had leaned over the elf and kissed him passionately, never mind the fact that his hands were still holding on tightly to the robes of Thranduil. "I have no idea," was what Thorin replied in all honesty.

But before the dwarf could release Thranduil from his grip, the madness seemed to take hold of Thranduil as well, because then the roles switched and the elven king was the one leaning in and kissing the other with fever.

That second time, the kiss got even more intimate and Thranduil moaned into the kiss. Those moans made Thorin draw away for a moment. Thranduil looked so achingly beautiful, panting because of his kisses...

"Thorin..." That final whimper made Thorin lose the little rationality that was left in him, and next thing he knew was that both were lying on the floor, Thorin on top, undressing each other rapidly and having sex on the floor upon their spread clothes.

The session lasted for a good half hour. Once the lust was under control again, both kings rested side by side, panting heavily.

"Well... that was..." Thorin tried.

"Intense." Thranduil was trying to cover his body with some robes, skin still shining with sweat.

"Uh-huh." The dwarf nodded, not daring to turn his face towards Thranduil. "I think... I probably should go then, don't I? I'll send someone to finish our negotiations. If... if you agree of course..."

It was now Thranduil's turn to nod. "We'll get an agreement."

"Good." Thorin had been unsure on how to proceed after that, since this was one of the most awkward -and yet amazing-, things that had happened in his whole life. "I should go then..."

"You already said that." Thranduil giggled in amusement, somehow breaking the awkward atmosphere between them.

"Yeah, right... right... goodbye then."

Thorin didn't walk more than three steps when Thranduil called to him. "Are you planning to go back to Erebor like this?"

"What do you mean-... oh!" And then Thranduil threw him his clothes, lips curled upwards while doing it.

   
***

   
The second time had happened in Mirkwood again. Men and Dwarves had been invited to the festivities of the Feast of Starlight. Thorin's heart skipped a beat the moment his gazed came to rest upon the elven king,  and flashes of the last time they met and how that ended, came to his mind. Those memories reminded him how good that evening they had shared in the throne room three weeks earlier had been.

They hadn't seen each other ever since, but still, Thorin had known their relationship wouldn't be the same ever again. How could it be after having sex for no apparent reason and not having really talked about it afterwards either? Their meeting proved him right because both kings had been unlikely quietly during all the festivities, not speaking a word more than what had been strictly necessary.  
At some point of the dinner, and thanks to the red wine, dwarves, men and elves started to argue about what beverage was better, the wine of Dorwinion or the ale of Erebor.

"All of you should try our ale, it's the best of Middle Earth," Thorin stated proudly and a little tipsy. The dwarves and men around him agreed with him loudly, however Thranduil wasn't sharing their enthusiasm.

"I shall thank you for your offer but I can assure you my wine would beat your ale anytime."

"What?!" The dwarf king growled, all indignant.

"You heard it right."

"No way!"

"Yell whatever you want but all the people present know that I am right," Thranduil retorted.

Ballin rolled his eyes. "And here we go again..." After some minutes of cons and pros of wine versus ale, the dwarfs, as the rest of the attendees, had stopped to pay attention to the two kings, still engrossed in the same stupid conversation. Everybody knew it was pointless to take part in the dispute since neither Thorin nor Thranduil would give up against the other, ever.

"I'll show you how good the wines of Dorwinion are that I own in my cellar." And with that, Thranduil had grabbed Thorin's arm and made him go the cellar.

"Shouldn't we do anything, Balin?" Ori had asked a little concerned.

"Nah, the tactic is to ignore them and let them yell at each other until they get completely drunk or too tired to continue. I wouldn't bother if I were you."

   
***

   
Once in the cellar, Thranduil had shown some of the finest wines he had stored there. He let Thorin taste a couple, although the dwarf just took a small sip. Those wines were a delicatesse according to everyone,  well, to everyone except a certain stubborn dwarf king, who was still not nearly convinced as how this wine would beat the incomparable flavour of the best ale of Erebor.

"Come on, try it again! And now take a good gulp. I don't believe you prefer ale to this exquisite wine!" Thranduil handed the bottle to Thorin once more, and in that moment their hands brushed. Thorin felt an unexpected jolt travelling through his body. Thranduil's skin was as soft and warm as he remembered.

Thorin had drunk the wine, this time properly. It was true, the wine had been amazing, but he wasn't going to agree with Thranduil, no sir.

"It's not bad, but I still prefer our ale..."

"You're just so stubborn...!" Thranduil snorted annoyed. "Okay, let me try this ale of yours, we'll see if it's as good as you claim it to be." The barrels filled with ale of Erebor had been conveniently stored in the cellar as well, so Thorin opened one of the barrels and poured some of the golden liquid in the first cup he found there.

"Try this, and you'll know what is good."

Thranduil quirked a brow, looking at the beverage suspiciously. After some hesitation he swallowed the ale. That tasted good, more than good to be honest.

"Wait! Don't drink it so quickly! This ale is strong!" Thorin tried to warn him but it was too late, Thranduil had already emptied the whole glass.

"You underestimate me, I could drink the whole barrel if I... want..."

But soon it became obvious to Thorin that Thranduil was indeed drunk. The elf was leaning against the wall -visibly exhausted, one hand still holding the glass, now empty. At that sight, Thorin couldn't help but to feel concerned about the eleven king's state.

"Here, easy," Thorin had said, helping the other to sit on the floor. "Come on, give me that, I think you've had enough for today." But Thranduil seemed to think otherwise, because when Thorin tried to take away his glass, Thranduil drew it away from him. Due to the inertia of the movement, Thorin got dangerously close to the elf. 

With their faces only a few inches apart now, both kings had stared at each other, and as if an invisible force was pulling them towards each other, they got closer, and closer... Thorin stopped just in time.

"Wait, we can't..."

Thranduil's soft hand was working its magic, caressing his nape and Thorin was too weak to draw away, not when Thranduil was looking at him like that.

The elf bit his lower lip, clearly waiting for something to happen.

"You're drunk, we shouldn't-" The sentence had been cut off by a passionate kiss from Thranduil, whose expert hands were undressing the dwarf with an uncharacteristic speed. One thing led to another and Thranduil laid on the floor soon enough, dragging Thorin on top of him.

"You won't remember this tomorrow," Thorin had said between kisses, enjoying the feeling of those soft hands caressing his cheeks tenderly, inviting him to continue.

"I don't care," Thranduil had replied "All I want now - is you."

   
***

   
Nearly a month had passed by since the night in the cellar. Thorin had felt frustrated ever since, finding himself thinking about the elven king from time to time for no apparent reason. Well, maybe that would be lying, more close to the truth would be to admit that Thorin had been thinking about Thranduil most of the time, not just remembering those two times they had shared passion and lust, but reminding the beautiful features of the elf, and his smile... oh Mahal, that smile was irresistibly beautiful!

Sadly, Thorin had no one to talk to about his growing eagerness about his feelings, since he had said no word to anyone, and he was sure Thranduil hadn't either. 

His nervousness grew bigger when one of his guards announced the unexpected visit from the elven retinue of Mirkwood. Thranduil didn't usually put a foot into Erebor, why would he be here? Thorin mused about that, totally clueless about the intentions of the elven king's visit.

The moment Thorin's eyes rested upon the tall figure of Thranduil, a tickling feeling went all the way through his spine, not a lustful one but one of excitement and joy.

The dwarf remembered the countless times both kings had argued and yelled at each other, in a way that game had been fun, to annoy the elf had been one of his favourite hobbies, truth to be told. However, now that Thorin had seen another side of Thranduil, -a more intimate one-, he had to admit that this new angle their relationship seemed to take was more to his liking.

During those two nights of shared passion and lust, Thorin had seen the elf smiling at him, screaming his name in pure bliss, feeling him in the most intimate of the ways...

The dwarf king sighed heavily, maybe at this point it was useless to deny his growing feelings towards Thranduil, feelings that Thorin was sure had been there ever since their very first meeting. But then the question was, was Thranduil feeling the same? Thorin wished so, more than anything, but considering the last time had happened with Thranduil drunk it was hard to tell... 

"Are you listening to me at all?" Thranduil asked with his usual disdain in his tone to Thorin, who had been staring at the elf without saying a word for a while.

The moment their gazes met, Thorin could see that something in Thranduil had changed in comparison to all this madness, but what it was the dwarf couldn't tell.

"If your words were worth listening to I would, but since they're not..." Thorin teased.

Dwalin rolled his eyes "If this is going to end in another stupid fight between you two, I'm leaving." The rest of the retinue and the dwarves nodded in agreement. Thorin could have easily made them stay, but he didn't. One by one, elves and dwarfs left the room, so in the end, only the two kings remained there.

Once alone, Thorin felt nervous all of a sudden, was this going to end like the last time?

"I came to see you, Thorin."

Thorin swallowed hard, that was straight to the point. "Oh."

Thranduil's usual self confidence seemed to have disappeared. Thorin could see he was visibly edgy ."I'm... confused."

"Confused? Confused by what?" the dwarf repeated, not understanding where this was going.

"By you. You confuse me." The elf was clearly having trouble to continue and as an instinctive gesture, Thorin took Thranduil's hands in his.

"Tell me, what is it? How can I help you?"

"Don't you see? This confuses me! Why are you so kind to me all of a sudden...?" With all of a sudden he obviously meant since they started to sleep together. Thranduil was right, in different circumstances, not too long ago, Thorin wouldn't have been gentle or kind to the elf, but now everything felt different. Thorin's feelings were different.

"Last time, in the cellar, it didn't feel like you were just sleeping with me for fun, you were so... caring?"

"Wait, hold on, do you remember that night? I thought you wouldn't! You were terribly drunk that time!"

Thranduil's cheeks took on a lovely pinkish tone, making him look so incredibly cute to Thorin's eyes.

"I wasn't... just pretended to be, I was just a little tipsy but not drunk, we elves don't get drunk that easily."

"But I don't understand, why did you do that?" Thorin asked bemused.

"I wanted to tease you, but then I got carried away and couldn't stop."

"Couldn't?" Thorin quirked a brow. "I asked you to stop, I tried you to stop... but you didn't."

Thranduil bit his lower lip, but say nothing. There had been a long, meaningful pause before the elf spoke again. "Sleep with me again."

"Wh-what...?"

"Take me to your bedroom, Thorin. I need to know what exactly I feel for you... I need to know if this might be... " Thranduil couldn't continue. 

Thorin's face were all shades of red, was he hearing correctly? Was Thranduil maybe having feelings for him too? Oh Mahal...

"I need you to help me with this, Thorin, would you?"

"Yes, but-" Thranduil put his index finger upon Thorin's lips, shaking his head, preventing the other from talking. There wasn't anything left to say anyway. Mahal, help me, had been Thorin's thoughts before taking Thranduil's hand and guiding him to his chambers.

The undressing had been completely different than the other times, in fact the whole experience had been distinct. There hadn't been rushed touches and kisses, they did it slowly, enjoying the previous act as much as the act itself. The tenderness of each caress brought them into another level of intimacy, lust seemed to remain in the background, leaving all the focus on giving pleasure to the other. When Thorin had finally entered into Thranduil's warm body, he felt incredibly happy, not just because of his own pleasure, but because of that blissful expression of Thranduil's. The elf looked beautiful underneath him, asking for more of Thorin's caresses and kisses. 

And oh, the moment their gazes met... Thorin knew right then he would do anything in his might to make Thranduil fall in love with him, because his own heart had decided it belonged to Thranduil, and only him. 

During the climax, their hearts seemed to beat as one, and it felt scary for Thorin because this was the first time he had felt that way, but at the same time it was thrilling and exciting. Thorin wished more than anything in the world for Thranduil to feel the same, and with those thoughts still in his mind, collapsed beside the elf.

No one said a word for a while, maybe too worried to break the connection they had moments ago.

Eventually, Thranduil spoke, gaze lost in the bedroom ceiling. 

"Darn it."

"What...?" Thorin wasn't certainly expecting that. "Was I so bad...?" The dwarf hesitated. 

Thranduil sighed heavily, he seemed to have trouble finding the right words to speak. "Would you hate me if I told you... that I think I might... like... you?" Thranduil mumbled, covering his own eyes, pinkish tinge appearing on his cheeks. 

The dwarf king couldn't help but laugh at the confession.

"Don't laugh at me!" Thranduil said, pursing his lips in annoyance, hitting Thorin's naked chest with his fits before covering his eyes again in embarrassment. But the dwarf couldn't stop laughing, such was his joy.

"Would you hate me if I told you that I like you too, Thranduil?" Thorin said while gently removing the hands from Thranduil's eyes. He looked beautiful beyond measure. 

"You... do?" 

Thorin nodded, gently placing himself on top of the elf again, this time looking straight in those crystal-blue orbs.

"More than anything." Thorin caressed his soft cheeks, and to put emphasis on his previous words, he captured Thranduil's lips, this time in a sweet, slow, long kiss. 

One full of promise.

   
***

   
Thorin had a silly smile upon his face every time he remembered how he started his relationship with Thranduil brought joy to his heart, they were meant to be together, there was no doubt about that. 

With a renewed confidence, he kept riding to Mirkwood, nevermind that stupid law, they would find a way to be together, no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the expected Thranduil's reaction to the news! Hope made it justice and you'd like it :) Next chapter will be the last one...  
> Happy reading!

Thranduil said no word. He had been death quiet ever since Thorin ended his narration.  
  
"Come on, Thranduil, say something..." the dwarf begged.  
  
"And what do you want me to say...?" His voice was trembling, clearly swallowing the tears that were struggling to emerge. "You want me to give up on you, don't you...?"  
  
"No! No, no, no! Oh my love, don't you ever think that!" Thorin ran to Thranduil and hugged him as tightly as possible. "I don't want you to give up on me, never, you hear me? Never!" Thranduil was sobbing into his shoulder. It broke Thorin's heart, that was the first time he saw tears in the beautiful crystal-blue orbs of his lover. "We'll get through this, together."  
  
"But how?!" Thranduil cried.  
  
"Err, I have been thinking about this during the whole journey to Mirkwood, and I came up with an idea, although you might not like it..."  
  
Thranduil raised an eyebrow, usually Thorin's 'brilliant ideas' never ended well. "I'm listening."  
  
Thorin swallowed hard, "Maybe, it's about time we tell the others."  
  
"Tell the others what, exactly?" The elf was looking at him suspiciously. Thorin pointed at both of them. Thranduil's eyes widened in realisation. "You can't be serious, Thorin!"  
  
"Why not?! We've been together for three years now, three amazing years! What could possible go wrong?"  
  
"We've already discussed this! You know well they'll be mad at us for the rest of our lives! And honestly, I wouldn't blame them..."  
  
Truth was, their initial intention had been to tell them after a reasonable time, -after all, they were starting something completely new to them and neither knew really if their love relationship would work or not-, fortunately though, it couldn't have worked better and they soon found out they were completely in love with each other. When they realized, one month had became three, six, and finally, a whole year. After so much time, both kings agreed to keeping it secret, after all, there was something in this hide 'n' seek game they both enjoyed.  
  
Thorin rolled his eyes, "Well, they'll get angry, that's for sure but they'll get over it! We aren't doing anything wrong, are we? We just love each other."  
  
Thranduil shook his head. "Tell me, Thorin: how would you react if someone had been lying to you repeatedly, over and over again, for years now? Besides, our two races have been hating each other for centuries! What if they want to split us or even worse, start a war!?"  
  
Thranduil was being over dramatic as always, but deep down Thorin knew he was partly right. "I get your point. Although I don't think they'll want us apart, we can't take any risks."  
  
The elven king nodded, glad that Thorin started to be reasonable. "Exactly. One thing is to keep the peace between our two races but something different is that their kings are sleeping together, we are the first couple formed by a dwarf and an elf, Valar know how they might react at that..." After some moments, Thranduil started to draw circle patterns on Thorin's chest with his index finger "Besides... you know how much I like our little love bubble..."  
  
Thorin smiled grabbing Thranduil's hand and placed a kiss upon the palm. "You're a twisted elf, my love."  
  
"Me?" Thranduil pouted.   
  
"Yes, you." The dwarf king led his lover to the divan next to the window. "Let's go back to the subject once more. What are we going to do if we won't tell them about us then?"  
  
Thranduil seemed to think for a moment. "I hate the idea of you getting married, particularly to that fool dwarf you have for cousin..." Thorin chuckled. "but... since you said it will be just a political marriage..."  
  
"Oh believe me, if I get married to him, there's no way this will be more than a political arrangement, I wouldn't do anything with him never, ever, ever, ever..." Thorin shuddered, visibly disgusted, -the mere thought of doing anything with Dáin was unbearable-. "...ever, ever, ever..."  
  
"All right, all right, I get it, Thorin." Thranduil giggled, amused by the disgusted faces of his lover.  
  
"So... are you sure about this, amral?"  
  
Thranduil sighed but nodded. "If there's no other way for you to keep your mountain... I'll have to live with that. Although," the elf bit his lower lip and smirked evilly, "I have to tell you, the idea of being your lover, sneaking and hiding in front of everyone's eyes is quite appealing."  
  
"Isn't this what are we doing now?" Thorin poked Thranduil's nose softly.  
  
"Well, in a way yes, but then I will be your lover, officially I mean."  
  
"And it always shall be this way, my love, you and I, together." With that said, Thorin sealed the deal by kissing his beloved on the lips, slowly, as Thranduil liked it. Thorin's nape was caressed sensually by the elven expert hands. When the kiss ended, both were sitting back on the divan, staring into each other's eyes. Thorin knew that gaze, he had seen it so many times before.  
  
"You want to do it here," the dwarf stated.  
  
Thranduil nodded, fingertips playing with the buttons of Thorin's upper robes. "We did it in a lot of different places; the throne room's of our realms, my cellar, Erebor's kitchen, even in the library! But never did it here, yet." By here, Thranduil meant the antechamber of the council room.  
  
"As I said before, you're the most twisted person I know..." Thranduil took that as consent to follow with his advances, and now his hands were undressing Thorin with a speed only the expertise could provide. "Wait, hold on... did you lock the door?"  
  
"Yes, we're completely alone unless there's someone hiding behind those tapestries." Thranduil pointed out with irony at the Valar tapestries hanging in the corner "Anyway, no one seems to dare to enter in a room when we are 'arguing'," Thranduil winked at him.  
  
"Okay... In that case..." Thranduil whimpered, took by surprise by those strong arms of Thorin which were spreading his legs open first, and then putting them around the well-toned of his waist.  
  
"That feels a~mazing, Thorin..."  
  
The melody of moans and whimpers soon filled the room, both kings gave themselves to the pleasure of the flesh, totally convinced they were alone.  
  
If only they knew...  
  
Galion had been there since the very beginning, carefully hidden behind the huge tapestry of Manwë. His kin ears had caught all the information he was looking for... and much more... his face turned pale when the sound of his king whimpering Thorin's name reached his ears.  
  
Truth be told, he had been the one who came up with the idea of using the secret door behind Manwë's tapestry, when Thorin had demanded an audience with the elven king there.  
  
Thorin didn't know that the whole company had figured out he would go to Mirkwood, convinced Thorin would go straight into the arms of his lover, so they traveled there before him. Once there, the dwarfs had warned Galion and the other elves that Thorin would surely come to Mirkwood to speak to Thranduil about the marriage law, and they had been absolutely right.  
  
Galion had hidden to get proves and answers, and oh Valar, he did get them... far more than he had wanted to know actually.  
  
"Thorin... more... right there!"  
  
Galion swallowed hard, feeling the tips of his ears boiling. It was time to leave, otherwise his poor heart wouldn't survive this day. As quietly as possible, and still with the sounds of moans echoing in his head, he took his leave.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Do you think Galion would discover something?" Dori asked.  
  
"Oh, Mahal, definitely yes, I just hope they'll can keep their hands off of each other this time, or the poor fellow might faint," Dwalin had retorted.  
  
The sound of the opening door caught everyone's attention. Galion stepped in slowly, face colorless and slightly shaking. Dwalin rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't tell me, they're doing it."   
  
Galion nodded slowly, taking a seat helped by some elves.  
  
"What did they say?" Fíli and Kíli inquired at the same time.   
  
Galion coughed, it was taking him a lot of effort to speak. "You were right, our kings are together."  
  
"Told you lads!" Dwalin puffed his chest.  
  
"Shh, don't interrupt him! Let the elf speak!" Bofur retorted, dying to know the details.  
  
"They've been together for three years now," Galion ignored the disbelief comments from the others. "King Thorin explained the arranged marriage to my king and they argued about it. My lord Thranduil was very upset, so much that he was crying on king Thorin's shoulder, I never seen him like that..."  
  
"Aww, poor souls... we need to tell them the truth, why do want you make them miserable, uh?" Ori complained, feeling pity for the two kings.  
  
To be honest, he wasn't the only one feeling bad for Thorin and Thranduil, everyone in the room, Dwalin included, was about to give up and tell them the truth to put the kings out of their misery, that was before Galion spoke again.  
  
"Then they agreed on Thorin getting trough this political marriage and for king Thranduil to be his lover."  
  
"You can't be serious, aren't they planning to say anything to us yet?"  
  
"Well, they discussed that possibility but... they seemed to like this hide and seek..." Everybody rolled their eyes, "And after that, they started to speak about the places where they..." Galion did significative gesture with his hands. "They have done it in the throne rooms of Mirkwood and Erebor, the cellar," The elves gasped, covering the mouth dramatically. "Erebor's kitchen... and even in the library..." Last words were said in a mumble but still the dwarfs could hear it.  
  
Poor Ori, looked utterly horrified "Even in the library...? Oh Mahal..."  
  
"I suggest we keep going with the plan, those two need a good lesson!" Dwalin said, and even Ori and the elves nodded in agreement this time.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Thorin returned to Erebor only after making sure Thranduil was okay with this unfortunate situation they've been put through. Thorin never thought Thranduil would agree to this political marriage, and to be honest with himself, he felt a little disappointed with the elf. Why had he agreed so easily to this? Was Thranduil really okay with him getting married even if it was under those circumstances? Elves were such complicate creatures, you never know what they're really thinking!  
  
Thorin thought at some point he and Thranduil would stop hiding and could be open with their love, and even maybe, someday... someday... The dwarf sighed, this whole situation was his worst nightmare.  
  
A sudden knock at the door caught his attention.  
  
"Have you decided anything yet, Thorin?" Balin had inquired, the dwarf king didn't need to ask about what he was talking about.  
  
"I did."  
  
"Good, you need to communicate your decision to the rest then, everybody is waiting downstairs."  
  
Once the two of them arrived at the meeting room Thorin hesitated, it was still hard to vocalize the decision he and Thranduil had made.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I... I agree to a political marriage with Dáin." That sounded awful, even worst now that he had said it out loud.  
  
Dwalin smirked, so Thorin wasn't going to tell them anything about his relationship with Thranduil? Fine, they'll keep the game on then. "Good, we should do the arrangements for the engagement party, will celebrate it here in Erebor of course, we'll need to send the invitations to King Bard and... to King Thranduil."  
  
Thorin went pale. "Why on earth do we need a party? And why the hell do we have to invite Thranduil!? He mustn't come!" Thorin had stood up, visibly altered.   
  
"Is there any reason for you to be this upset, Thorin?" Nori asked quirking a brow.  
  
"Yes, tell us, uncle, why are you so angry with the idea of the elven king coming to your engagement party?" Fíli asked, all seemingly innocent. All the dwarfs waited silently for Thorin to finally give up, but he didn't.  
  
"I don't want him here because I don't want to see his beautiful face. I mean... err, his ugly face. Yes, that's what I wanted to say." If Thorin hadn't been so concentrated on his own gaffe, he would had notice how everyone around him had doing a great effort to not burst out laughing.  
  
"Interesting..." Kíli mumbled amused.   
  
"What?" Thorin asked, he had this strange feeling that something was going on but couldn't tell what it was.  
  
"Nothing, nothing... Back to the engagement party, you know well it's tradition to throw a feast when dwarfs get engaged. I'm afraid Bard and Thranduil will have to be invited, both are our allies, it's essential they'll come to both the engagement party and the wedding, otherwise would be a great offence and it might even put an end to our peace treaty."   
  
Thorin's mind was working hundred miles per hour, what was he going to do? One thing was to get married by signing a stupid scroll, and another very different was his lover being there, not only at the wedding but also at the engament party. For a dwarf the engagement was equally important than the wedding ceremony itself since it was supposed to be the moment went the lovers make their love public in front of everybody. The mere thought of Thranduil witnessing this was horrible, but he had no choice...  
  
"Alright then... so be it." And with a face like he had received a death sentence, Thorin left the room.  
  
"Thorin is so strong headed! Is he seriously going to agree to this engagement?" Fíli inquired in disbilief.   
  
"Hmm, will see... anyway, I'm glad he said yes because I've just received a letter from Dáin and he's dying to play his part in this game..." Nori explained smirking.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is the final chapter... I had a blast writing this fic :D and knowing so many of you liked my story as well it's an awesome feeling.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos <3 see you in my other thorinduil and richlee fics :)
> 
> PS: Notice the ending is... an open window maybe?? ;)

The long feared day finally arrived, and Thorin couldn't have felt more miserable.  
  
On his palm rested the ring he had been crafting for his future fiancé... Thorin shivered in disgust. Not that he didn't like Dáin, he loved his cousin but in a pure brotherly way, for Mahal's sake!  
  
Thorin observed the ring in silence, it was beautifully carved, shapes of leaves entwined rounded the silver circlet. The ring was without doubt elvish style, something a dwarf wouldn't ever wear, but he hadn't been able to help himself. The dwarf king swallowed hard, if only he could tell everybody that the one person he was thinking of, all the time during the creation of the ring, was Thranduil...  
  
He was going to see his elven lover again today. Usually, the mere thought of seeing him brought joy to his heart, but not today. Thorin shook his head. If Thranduil had asked him, he would had given up everything for him, even his right to rule over Erebor, Fíli was more than ready to govern the Mountain, but Thranduil hadn't said a word, so... That was the only way, he repeated himself. And with those thoughts he went downstairs to the feast.  
  
Thorin stopped in his tracks on the threshold, the chamber was already filled up with guests. It didn't take long until his gaze reached the tall figure of Thranduil. If Thorin looked bad, Thranduil looked even worse... despite of him still being beautiful, his face was even more pale than usual and his eyes had lost the sparkle they usually shone with completely.   
  
In his last letter, Thorin had begged him not to come to the engagement party, but the elf had said he wanted to be with him as a support, and that at the end of the day, everything was just a political arrangement and that their love was stronger than that. Thorin had believed him then, but now that he had seen him, he changed his mind.  
  
"Oh! Here he comes! My future husband! Can't wait for this to be official and surely neither can you, right dearest cousin?" Dáin patted his back strongly.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Oh, what is it with this face? You seem like you are about to attend a funeral! Come on, it will be a lot of fun!" Thorin couldn't imagine what part of this nightmare could be fun in any way. "Here, take this, I've written this down for you to read it before the official announcement is done." Dáin handed him a short scroll. "Here are written few words for you to say about me and about us."  
  
Thorin looked at it, quirking a brow. "You do know this is a political engagement, don't you?"  
  
"Oh, yes, but your nephews reminded me how important is to keep up with tradition." And again the damned tradition, Thorin internally coursed. The dwarven lore states that before the official announcement is done, the couple to be had to recite out loud a few words about the other and their love. "Even though we aren't in love, we should say something to our guests, otherwise, what's the point of celebrating this feast in front of them then?" Dáin had a point, Thorin could give him that. "Just don't read it until it's the time for the speech."  
  
"Why not?" Thorin questioned intrigued.  
  
"Err, just don't do it. It took me long hours to write it down and I want it to be a surprise." Okay, that was weird, Thorin thought, however he was emotionally too tired to start an arguement so he quietly agreed and left.   
  
"So? Did he agree to read it?!" Fíli and Kíli came out of nowhere, faces lit up in excitement.   
  
"Yes, he did," Dáin replied smirking.  
  
"YAY!"  
  
"You two lads are even worse than me," Dáin hit their heads with his fists strong enough, "I'll be the one who takes all the blame for what's inside that scroll, even though it was you two who wrote it down. Can't wait to see everyone's faces when he reads it, specially the one of a certain elf king...".  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Thorin and Dáin were waiting for the event to start in their positions on a slightly raised platform, when low whispers caught Thorin's attention.  
  
"I said I'm alright seated here...!"  
  
"But my Lord Thranduil, there's one seat reserved for you in the first row, as a king of Mirkwood, you have to be seated in a place of honour," a guard elf retorted.  
  
Thranduil had intended to watch the engagement party from as far away as possible, not wanting for Thorin to see his broken-hearted face. But his plan failed when some of his servants spotted him and wanted to make him sit right in front of Thorin. Those dammit elves of his wouldn't leave him alone until he would take his assigned seat, Thranduil cursed internally.  
  
"Fine!" The elven king finally moved to the first row trying to be as dignified as possible with his moves. For a brief moment, the gazes of both kings met, and Thranduil lowered his head the next second. Thorin bit his lower lip, Thranduil was very upset, it was crystal clear.  
  
The party at last began with Balin's speech.   
  
"Thanks to all of you who have came from all around Middle Earth to witness this very important day in the history of the House of Dúrin. We're here to celebrate the announcement of the engagement of our King, Thorin Oakenshield with Dáin Ironfoot." From the corner of his eye, Thorin observed how Thranduil was visibly restless in his seat. "But before we continue and formalize the engagement, we'd like to listen few words from the couple to be...". Balin did a gesture to Thorin with his hand to indicate it was the moment to read his scroll.   
  
The dwarven king coughed, trying to retrieve his voice. Without further delay, he proceed to read the scroll. "I, Thorin Oakenshield, want to thank each one of you who has come on this joyful day to celebrate my engagement with my better half, Dáin Ironfoot." Man, that was creepy, Thorin thought, nevertheless he kept reading. "The reasons why I want to get married with him are countless. He is the most extraordinary dwarf I've ever known. His kindness impressed me from the first day, he is also gentle like no other," Thorin quirked a brow, well, that was pretentious. "And I felt mesmerized with his beauty from the first instant, that moment I knew my heart belonged-. Wait, what the hell!?" Fíli and Kíli did a great effort for not burst out laughing. "What on earth is this?!"  
  
"Isn't it true what it's written here, Thorin?" Dáin asked all fake-innocence.  
  
"No!!! Of course not!!" The silence filled the room. "This engagement is only a political matter!"  
  
"Alright, lads, can we proceed with the ceremony?" Balin cut them off. Dáin nodded, but Thorin... he's eyes travelled once more upon the figure of his elven lover, and he observed his lover for a while, quietly. There was something surrounding him, it felt like Thranduil was broken inside.  
  
Thorin shook his head, and clenched his fists, no, he won't be the cause of Thranduil's wretchedness, not anymore.   
  
"Enough..." the dwarf king mumbled.  
  
"Did you say something?"  
  
"I said enough!!! Enough with this madness!!" Full of renewed courage, he leapt down the stairs and stood beside Thranduil. The elf was as surprised as everybody else. "I can't continue with this, I can't... I'm sorry Dáin but I can't get married to you… not when my heart belongs to someone else, someone that… I love, more than anything, more than life itself…" As an unconscious gesture, he caressed Thranduil's cheek softly, ignoring the one voice gasp in the background. "Thranduil, you don't have to worry anymore, my love… I won’t get married to Dáin, I promise.” Resolution could be clearly seen in Thorin’s eyes. To hell with that stupid law. To hell with everything.  
  
All of a sudden Thranduil stood up of his chair. “Have you gone mad?!” That wasn't the reaction Thorin had expected. “We agreed on not saying a word to anyone! And now you just burst it out loud in front of everybody!!”  
  
“What?!" Thorin's eyes widened. "Why are you getting angry now?! If I've said this it is for you and only you!” The dwarf retorted.  
  
“Lads, calm down…” Balin tried.  
  
“Shut up!!” both kings cried at the same time.  
  
Balin and the rest of the company swallowed, maybe they had gone too far with their revenge? Both kings seemed to be truly fighting this time... everybody was looking at the scene in silence and worry.  
  
“You said you did it for me but when did I ask you to do that, huh?! When did I hmph-” Thranduil got cut off by Thorin's kiss, which sort of the wanted effect because the elven king shut up, finally.  
  
"Now, are you going to listen and stop yelling at me?" Thranduil nodded slowly, still in shock of the unexpected show of affection. "I don't care anymore if you don't want me to admit in front of everybody that I love you. There's no way I can get married to Dain, not when I have you in front of me looking at me like this."  
  
"Then-then, I'll take my leave... and let you continue with the ceremony..." And Thranduil was already turning around to leave when Thorin grabbed his wrist just in time.  
  
Now Thorin could finally see clearly how Thranduil had been pretending all along with him being okay with this marriage, the elf's eyes reflected how hurt and in pain he was.  
  
"Did I say that, you foolish elf?" Thorin asked, looking him straight in the eye while a loving smiled was formed upon his lips. "You just don't get it, do you? I don't want to be the one who brings pain to your heart but happiness, and when I looked at you during the speech could felt how hurt you were..." Thorin gently tugged Thranduil and hugged him tightly.  
  
Still within Thorin's warm embrace, Thranduil found the strength to speak. "But your mountain... the law... you'll lose everything you had fought for..."  
  
Thorin gentle hand never stop caressing his golden locks. "I don't care, you are the only thing that matters to me," And for the first time, Thorin addressed everybody who was in the room. "If by not following this law I shall lose my right to be the king of Erebor, let be it, I'll accept whatever decision the Council shall make." Thorin bowed his head, ready to receive his punishment for breaking the law of his people.  
  
Unexpectedly, Thranduil broke the embrace and positioned before the dwarf king extending his arms protectively. "Same goes for my kin, if you don't accept my love for king Thorin I will abdicate and leave the Woodland realm forever. But don't ask me to put an end to my love for him because I'd rather die than do that".  
  
The silence was soon broken by a unanimous "Awww". Some of the elves even had happiness tears in their eyes.  
  
"That was so..." Ori put a hand on his heart, still trying to find the words to express how moving that whole scene had been.  
  
"Beautiful is the word you're looking for, lad," Balin stated and everyone in the room agreed with him, everyone except Thorin and Thranduil who didn't understand a thing.  
  
"What-what's going on here...?" Thorin inquired, brain working twice the speed as normal, trying to find a reasonable explanation.   
  
Thranduil was the first one who thought to understand what was happening. "I believe they have known all along..."  
  
"Have known what...?"  
  
Thranduil rolled his eyes, that dwarf of his was too slow sometimes. "About you and I, silly".  
  
It took a moment for Thorin to realize finally what his lover was referring to. "Oh no..."  
  
"Oh yes," Dwalin retorted smirking.   
  
"You knew?! All of you?!" The room affirmed in one voice.   
  
"You two had totally fooled us for a long time, but that was until Balin and I found you in a compromising position in the dungeons in Mirkwood weeks ago." The faces of Thorin and Thranduil were priceless, you couldn't tell who was more red.  
  
The elven king covered his face with both hands in embarrassment. "Oh Valar..." Thorin was rubbing his back tenderly trying to comfort him, until Thranduil realized something. "Hold on... if you had known it by then, this could mean..." His suspicions were confirmed by the panicked gazes his words sorted in his kin and the smirks from the dwarves of Erebor. "Why did you do that!? And how dare you do this to Thorin!? He was about to get engaged to him!" Thranduil pointed at Dáin with an accusatory finger. "I'm going to kill you, all of you!!"

And when he was about to take his sword to inflict their well deserved punishment, Bofur spoke; "We did it because you had the guts to be together for years and not say a word to any of us, we gave you plenty of occasions to admit it but you liked your hide and seek game too much, so we decided to tease you until you'd say it out loud yourselves."  
  
"But-but, we didn't say a word because we thought you might want us apart..." the elven king said hesitantly feeling ashamed all of the sudden.  
  
"And why would we want that? You two are our kings and we love you, that's why we want you to be happy." Bofur explained as if it was the most normal think to do in the world. At that, Thranduil couldn't argue, they had a good point, that was undeniable.   
  
"If this means something, I wouldn't have ever agreed on get in a real engagement to him," Dáin pointed at his cousin, "Don't take it the wrong way lad, but I love you just in a brotherly way."  
  
"Ha! You say so now! But how could you resist his charms? He's by far the finest being I had ever known." Thranduil crossed his arms and pouted, people usually recalled how stubborn Thorin was but didn't fall short.  
  
"Were you jealous of me, elven king?" Dáin teased.  
  
"You wish, I know for certain Thorin only loves me." That childish statement made everybody laugh, it was crystal clear the elven king was utterly in love with Thorin.   
  
Balin suddenly realized his king had been quiet for a while. "Aren't you mad with us, Thorin?" Balin tried, feeling unsure of why his king was silent and... thoughtful? All of a sudden, Thorin raised up, resolution in his eyes.  
  
"Thranduil," Thorin called him with his strong baritone voice and all the chamber went silent. The elven king turned around to face his lover, who grabbed his hand firmly, "You know I believe everything happens for a reason, and don't think this time is different. This situation... we've been put through made me realize a lot of things, but the most important one is that I want to be with you day and night, for the rest of my life... I don't care if it's wrong or right for us to be together, I only know my heart beats just for you." A couple of elves sighed loudly to those words full of meaning. Then Thorin looked for something in his pocket, "It is a dwarven custom to craft a ring for your future fiancé. The design and everything had to be inspired by your feelings for your chosen one. While I was crafting this ring, the only person I could think of was you, and only you... I'd like to give this ring to you since it was meant to be yours from the start. Also I..." Thorin filled his lungs to give himself courage, "I'd like you to consider... making this dwarf the happiest being on Middle Earth by marrying me?" Thorin was looking into those crystal-blue orbs as if his life was depending on it, and in a certain way it was true. All his hopes and dreams were depending on the answer of his beloved elf.  
  
So he waited, and waited, but Thanduil reminded silent...   
  
"You say nothing...?" Thorin's voice was trembling, fear seized him. Thranduil shook his head. "You... don't want to marry me...?"   
  
"No!! That's not what I wanted to say! I-" But it became impossible to understand him after that because the elf had started to cry and sob non-stop.   
  
"Amral, I can't understand a word you're saying..." Thorin was rubbing his back trying to calm him down -for the second time tonight-, and to understand anything between those loud sobs.  
  
"I-I said yes...! You... fool...!"   
  
It took a moment to Thorin's brain to process those words. "Oh Mahal, did you say yes?"  
  
"Yes!!" Everybody in the room retorted in one voice.  
  
Thorin couldn't believe his luck and now, with tears of joy in his own eyes, pulled Thranduil in a tight embrace while kissing him passionately. Whistles and claps along with congratulations cries, filled the chamber.  
  
That day would be reminded as one of the happiest in the history of Erebor.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"It's shiny."  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
Thranduil observed how the silver ring rested on his finger with a dreamy expression upon his face.  
  
"How did you get it so right? I mean, not just the design, which is beautiful by the way, but the size as well, it fits me perfectly."  
  
"That, my love, it's because I know all your body measurements."  
  
Thranduil blinked in disbelief. "You're bluffing."  
  
"We dwarfs have a very good sense of proportions and measures." Thranduil snorted mockingly. "You need a demonstration, don't you?" Then Thorin positioned himself back on top of his now husband, already pretty much naked due to their previous activities, and started to recite numbers sensually on Thranduil's ear licking at the shell from time to time.  
  
"Okay, okay I believe you...!" Thranduil said between giggles -he was particularly ticklish on his pointed ear.  
  
Eventually Thorin stopped but reminded there, lost in those beautiful crystal-blue eyes. "It's so silent up here, doesn't seem like we are in Erebor." Thranduil pointed at the ceiling of their bedroom with his head, "Not that I'm complaining but, where have all of your noisy dwarven friends gone?"  
  
Thorin picked his lips before answering, "I sent them to the treasure room, deep down into the mountain," Thranduil raised his eyebrows in surprise. "They're polishing every single coin of the Erebor treasure, nobody makes my elf cry and leave without being punished." Thorin smirked imagining his friends down there between piles of gold cursing him. Well, they deserved this, a couple of days doing this hideous task would do them some good.   
  
Thranduil laughed, "You know, Meleth nin, we are certainly meant for each other because, guess what? In Mirkwood my people are polishing my jewels, and believe me; I have lots."  
  
"But not as beautiful as the ring I gave you."  
  
"No, nothing can compare to this beauty." And to its meaning, the elf internally added. Thorin leaned in and captured those inviting rosy lips, already waiting for him.  
  
What should have been a chaste kiss became a full make out session, after all, they were still on their honeymoon. Thorin enjoyed the moans coming from his elf mouth, he couldn't ever get tired of that delicious mouth of his...  
  
And all of the sudden Thorin had an idea.  
  
"What do you say if we try to produce an heir?"  
  
Thranduil blinked twice, "What?!?!"

End :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!! Kudos and comments are very appreciated <3


End file.
